Loving Todd
by Cookie Creed
Summary: A series of short stories in which Todd the Wraith is a manifestation of my subconscious... or is he? Now complete!
1. Walk In The Forest

**Walk in the Forest**

I sat in the exam room, leaning back in my chair sleepily. There was still thirty minutes left and most people were still furiously writing, trying to finish the persuasive essay before the time was up. I had finished mere minutes ago and I was already bored out of my mind.

"Can we do something fun?"

My eyes darted from side to side but otherwise I didn't move. No one else seemed to hear the strange, multi-layered voice, their eyes instead focussed on their essay paper.

I felt warm breath on my ear and turned my head slowly, until I was looking into the deep golden eyes of Todd the Wraith. He wasn't exactly, solid, but not transparent either.

"This is boring," he moaned. "When will we do something fun?"

'After the exam,' I mouthed. He smiled cheekily and moved behind me, straightening my head so I looked straight ahead. He began to massage my shoulders and when I was relaxed, he pulled out my ponytail and styled my hair so that it resembled a Wraith braid.

Suddenly I was surrounded by a rush of people and I realised the exam was over. I stood, grabbing Todd's hand as I did so, and dragged him outside.

He followed me to my car and slid into the passenger seat as I checked that my 'P' plates were on and started my engine.

"I'll get us some food," I told him. He grinned and sat quietly while I drove to the nearest Red Rooster and placed my order in the Drive-Thru.

"Look!" He pointed out the window. "I'll be right back."

Todd left the car and approached a man sitting by himself. The man didn't notice when Todd stuck his feeding hand to his chest, but when Todd had taken his fill and pulled away, the man toppled over, asleep.

I got my own food, parked, and walked with Todd through the forest near the Red Rooster.

"You're just a figment of my imagination, right?" I asked, opening my food box.

"Of course," he grinned, taking my hand, "but that doesn't mean I'm not real."

I wasn't so sure he was just my imagination, because when he kissed me he felt pretty real.


	2. Anger Management

**Anger Management**

"FINE!" I shouted. "Be that way!"

My sister glowered at me, turned her heel and stalked away. I grabbed her jewellery box and slammed it against the ground with all the force I could muster. She came bolting in the room and slapped me without hesitation, anger blazing in her face.

"You're bloody getting me a new one!" she screamed into my face. When she was gone I collapsed onto the ground, touching the red mark on my face gingerly. It stung and I found myself thinking clearer than I had before. It definitely wasn't a smart move of me, because it was her favourite jewellery box, and I wouldn't be able to replace it.

I knelt beside the wreck of jewellery and quickly sorted through it all, separating the bracelets from the rings and earrings from the necklaces. Tears streaked down my face and I regretted my outburst. After all, she had never told our parents about what we got up to at parties. I had been the one to overreact when she let something slip accidentally, but it was no cause to get angry like that. My temper always got the better of me.

"Here, allow me."

I sighed in relief and leaned back into his arms, glad that he was back. I hadn't seen Todd since my exam and I had wondered where he had gone. Now that he was here I knew everything would be alright.

Todd squeezed me and shuffled beside me, his beautiful eyes filled with pity.

"You shouldn't have lost your temper like that," he told me.

"I know," I told him, sighing as he ran his hand down my cheek. Even though he was a figment of my imagination he felt so real that I had to convince myself that he wasn't technically alive. I still remembered watching Stargate Atlantis and falling in love with the tall and strong Wraith trapped on the screen. The first time I'd seen him in this form, when he kept me company during an exam, I was happy. Now that he was back, I wondered if I would be happy again.

He leaned over and kissed me gently.

"Give her this," he said, holding out a new jewellery box. It was much prettier and delicate than my sister's old one. At my questioning gaze he elaborated. "The store-owner was asleep after I fed on him, so I just..."

"Okay, I don't need to know the details," I said, waving a hand.

"You need to apologize to her, darling," he said softly, touching my hand. I looked him full in the face and saw nothing but honesty and peace on there. At the imploring look on his face, my resolve crumbled and I nodded. I didn't have to say the words. Todd could read my emotions and he knew that I would apologize. He smiled, showing me his pointed teeth.

"That's my girl!" he exclaimed, grabbing a fistful of my hair and kissing me enthusiastically. I was almost disappointed when he pulled away and had to remind myself that he was a figment of my imagination. "You're not imagining me," he said. "Well, sort of, but I am a manifestation of your subconscious desires, which makes me more real than a figment of your wild imagination."

I nodded, understanding, and began to pack my sister's jewellery in the new box Todd had given me. He helped me, his hands brushing against mine constantly, and I reveled in his warm touch.

"When will I see you again?" I asked. Todd tilted his head.

"When you need me next," he replied simply. We stood up together and he held my arm for another second. "Until we next meet," he whispered, pressing his lips gently against my cheek. I smiled and nuzzled his face with my own. He gave me a little nudge and I left the room. When I glanced back he was gone.

My sister was curled up on her bed in a fetal position. She glared at me when I entered and I swallowed my pride.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk," I said quickly. "It was wrong of me to take my anger out on you, and I got you this to make up for it." I held out the jewellery box and she snatched it away from me.

"I still don't forgive you," she snapped, turning away.

"That's okay," I answered, thinking of Todd, "but we've got time."


	3. Family Vacation

**Family Vacation**

The school holidays were in full swing. So far I had hung out with friends for a full week but the second week was a family vacation. I hate family vacations.

This year my family had rented a cabin near the beach. I begged not to go but they forced me to. Anger had returned but I directed it to my pillow instead of my sister. I'd learned my lesson when I broke her jewellery box last week. She'd forgiven me mere days ago but I wasn't going to risk offending her again. She loves family vacations.

I was an early riser and had been for as long as I could remember. The rest of my family woke up mid-afternoon after staying up all night and they missed out on the best part of the day.

I dug my toes into the sand beside the water and sighed. My eyes scanned the horizon, waiting for the sun to rise. I was completely, terribly bored.

"Don't be bored, darling."

A smile played across my face as I saw his shadow coming up behind me. Todd sat next to me and relaxed into the sand.

"It's a beautiful morning," he said nonchalantly. "Say, how about we walk?"

He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up, holding me close. He grinned wolfishly and slung his arm through mine, leading me along the beach like I'd always wanted to be led. Todd was a true gentleman, even if he wasn't technically a human. I mean, he was a Wraith!

"Don't stress, darling," he said softly. "When you're with me you won't be cold. The sun rises in tne minutes so we have plenty of time to walk to the end of the beach."

"It would take a lot longer than ten minutes to get there," I said, peering up the beach. He laughed and squeezed my arm tenderly.

"What would I do without you?" he sighed dramatically. I grinned and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. His free hand snaked across my stomach, running up my chest until he cupped my face. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. "You've wanted to hear those words your whole life."

"Yes," I replied, even though an answer wasn't needed. The type of guys I hung out with would call me 'hot' or 'sexy', but never beautiful. Those were the words I'd wanted to hear more than anything for a long time.

"Tell me," Todd said, pulling his hand away, "what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?"

"Whatever my family wants," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "All I want to do is swim and scuba-dive but we go inland to people's houses and just sit and _talk_!"

Todd tilted his head and smiled.

"You can do whatever you want today," he declared. "Your parents won't wake up until 5pm so you have plenty of time to enjoy the day."

"I still don't fully understand your abilities," I said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He tapped the side of his nose cheekily. "We're here!"

I looked around and was surprised to find that we'd reached the end of the beach.

"The ten minutes have passed already?" I asked, although I already knew the answer. Todd nodded and spun me around so I was in front of him.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. I did. I felt his arms snake around me and I wrapped mine around him. His breath warmed my face and I felt him coming closer...

The sun burst over the horizon, throwing light onto us as we kissed, sending our shadows onto the sand bank behind us.

Both of our shadows.


	4. Spring Cleaning

**Spring Cleaning**

"Goddammit!" I growled, throwing down my pen angrily. "Home alone for the whole weekend and stuck doing fricken' homework!"

It wasn't fair. My parents and sister had gone to a convention for the whole weekend and left me at home. Normally, I would be fine with that, but this time I wasn't. I had been working my butt off to get my assignments in and I still wasn't finished. Out of four, I had done two, was almost finished one and halfway through the other.

But that wasn't all. As well as finishing my assignments, I had to clean the entire house. That included windows, floors, washing and mowing. Just say it was my punishment for being allowed to stay home. I mean, I did have a life!

I rubbed my eyes slowly and picked up my pen, refocusing on the booklet I was filling out. There was still so much to do... and it was the Sunday afternoon. My parents would be back in six hours and I couldn't have the house clean by then.

I felt him moving up behind me before he spoke.

"Stressed again?" Todd asked, spinning my chair around so I faced him. "It's clear you need me."

"Are you kidding?" I raised an eyebrow. "I can't survive without you."

He sniggered and rolled his shoulders back, turning as he surveyed my room.

"It's a pigsty in here," he declared.

"I know," I sighed, "and there's nothing I can do about it because I have to finish this."

Todd leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Immediately I began to feel tired.

"Just leave it to me, darling," he whispered.

I woke up with a yawn and checked the time. Oh dear. I had been asleep for an hour and my family would be back in a few hours. Now, thanks to my nap, there was absolutely no time to do both things.

"Ahem."

I looked up and saw that my room was perfectly clean. Standing up, I walked through the house, gaping at how shiny and new everything looked.

"You did this, didn't you, Todd," I grinned. I couldn't see him, but I knew that he had cleaned the house for me, leaving me free to do my assignments until my family came home.

"Spring cleaning, darling," he whispered into my ear, "early spring cleaning."


	5. You Never Know

**You Never Know**

It was cold and dark as I walked along the street at night. My hands shook and I bundled them into my jeans pockets to keep them warm as I attempted to ignore the sharpness of my breath as it steamed up in front of me.

I found that it was coldest here at midnight, especially during winter, which happened to be that time of the year right now. All I wanted was a nice, warm shower when I got home, but I still had several blocks to walk until I got there. I mentally cursed my parents for forcing me to walk home at this time of night from my friend's house and wished that I'd taken my car, but it was being serviced at the moment and I wouldn't have it back for at least a week.

As well as the cold, it was completely deserted. I could hear music pumping from a house in the distance and gave a wan smile as I thought that 'at least someone was having fun tonight'. Groaning, I huddled back into my jacket and walked quicker.

I didn't notice the men until I was just a few feet away from them. When they wolf-whistled my eyes snapped up and narrowed as I saw their tattoos and piercings.

"Hey baby, you lookin' for a ride?" one of them drawled. I dropped my eyes and sped past them, but the two of them glanced at each other and followed me. I guess that they thought a teenage girl alone at night was easy pickings.

My feet sped up without encouragement and I was almost running, but they were behind me in seconds and one of them grabbed my jacket.

Suddenly they were ripped away from me as a figure launched itself out of the darkness and into them. They both fell and lay there, stunned, not knowing why they were suddenly so tired.

Todd finished the first one and moved on to the second. I stopped to wait for him and smiled when he stood and came over to me, leaving the two men lying there unconscious.

"You've got to be more careful, darling," he crooned, reaching forward and stroking my face. I shivered, not from the cold, and slipped my arm through the arm he held out like a gentleman. We strolled through the night and I found myself warming up because of his nearness.

"It's my parents fault," I told him. "They shouldn't tell me to walk home at this time of night. It's not responsible of them."

Todd laughed easily and patted my hand. "Don't blame them. At least I was here to protect you."

"Yes, and thank you." I found myself blushing furiously. Todd laughed again and looked up at the sky.

"Because of all this pollution I can't see the stars," he sighed. "In the Pegasus galaxy you can see every single star if you look hard enough."

I tilted my head up and stared at the inky black sky. Indeed, I could only see one or two stars twinkling faintly in the night sky.

We didn't speak because words weren't needed. I just enjoyed his protection and closeness until we came to my house. Todd let go of my arm and took my hand, bowing to me.

"Until next time, darling," he whispered, kissing my hand tenderly. I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was gone. I touched my hand, frowning, noting that the place where he kissed me was still warm.

Conflicting emotions battled within me as I went inside. He seemed so real... was he really a manifestation of my subconscious? I sighed.

You never know.


	6. Detention

**Detention**

"Excuse me!"

I glanced up from my notebook and into the angry eyes of my teacher. At once, I knew that I was in trouble; and I didn't like it.

The teacher snatched my notebook with her gnarled hands and curled her lip in distaste at the picture I'd drawn on it. Then she held it up and showed it to the class. Yep, it was the end of my social life.

Todd smiled up from the page, causing the entire class to burst out laughing. My face burned red and I wished that I had been paying attention instead of daydreaming about him and drawing my best picture yet. The teacher glanced at me triumphantly and ripped the page from my notebook, crumpling it up and throwing it in the bin.

I could have hit her.

"Shh, calm down."

Todd knelt down beside me and took my hand, squeezing it tenderly, ignoring the roaring laughter that was filling the room.

"Don't stress, darling," he told me. "They don't know you like I do."

Instead of hunching into my chair, ashamed, I held my head up high and stared right back at the stupid teacher. She seemed surprised at my defiance but her lip curled again.

"Detention, lunch, my office, for not paying attention and drawing this... rubbish... in class," she spat. That only made the class laugh louder.

During lunch they were all crowding around me, making fun of the picture of Todd, saying that I was a geek and a loser. I know it shouldn't bother me, but their insults cut deeply. They followed me until I reached the teachers office, mysteriously melting away when I knocked on the door.

Todd had held my hand the entire time and he pulled me behind him. When the door opened Todd lunged forward, slamming his feeding hand into the teachers chest. She stared at me for a few seconds before her eyes rolled into her head and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"How do you do that?" I asked. "Shouldn't the people you feed on be desiccated, dry husks?"

"Yes, they would, if I weren't a manifestation of your subconscious," Todd replied pointedly. "Your subconscious doesn't want them dead, so I do the next best thing. I take away their energy and not their life force, leaving them asleep instead of dead."

That made more sense. I was beginning to understand his abilities more now, as I questioned him each time I saw him. He tilted his head, as if curious, and smiled.

"When you go out there no one will remember the drawing," he told me. "Your social life is safe."

I stepped forward and threw my arms around him.

"You've done so much for me," I whispered. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I thought you would know that," he replied, hugging me back. "You loved me."

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, smiling.

"Go and hang out with your friends, darling," he said. "I would hate for you to get in trouble for loitering around a teachers office. You've never gotten a detention after all."

"But I got one today."

"Shh, that never happened." He pressed a finger to my lips and I rolled my eyes, only to close them as he replaced his finger with his lips.


	7. In His Arms

**In His Arms**

Cold terror seeped through my body and I felt like throwing up. Why did people watch this stuff!? It was bloody scary, filled with flesh-eating zombies and idiot main characters who can't get their priorities straight. I hadn't seen anything like this before, and I was beginning to understand why.

I took a deep breath to steel myself and pulled the blanket from over my eyes. The last episode of season two of _The Walking Dead_ was playing and I was alone in my room in the pitch black of midnight. I winced and whimpered as the zombies burst through the fence, heading towards the farm house. Yes, it was chicken of me, but I'd never been able to stomach blood and guts well. _Lord of the Rings_ was about the bloodiest I could handle without feeling sick. I also hated shows like this with bad music and lots of suspense. Can't they just get on with it?

A cry was torn from my mouth when Zombie-Shane came up behind the main dude. Okay! That was it! I slammed my hand onto the remote and the screen switched off. I reached across my bed and squeezed my eyes shut as I flicked the switch to my bedside lamp. Slowly, I opened my eyes, as if expecting a zombie to be centimeters from my face. There weren't, and I let out a breath I didn't know I held.

Todd climbed in beside me and slid his arm around me.

"Wraith are much cleaner than zombies," he told me. "We don't leave any blood or guts and we actually have brains."

"You don't eat brains," I said with a weak laugh. "You feed on life force."

"That's true, but we're much more civilized than those things," he said dismissively. I had to agree with him there. He glanced around my room, smiling when he saw the _Stargate Atlantis _poster above my desk and the dozen or so drawings of Todd on the walls.

"I love it how you can draw me so well," he smiled, pressing his lips to my forehead tenderly.

If it was a human boy in the bed with me, all he would be thinking about was what he could get out of me. Instead, Todd was looking to comfort me and keep me company. He was nothing like a human, and I found that amazing. No one would ever live up to my standards like Todd did.

"Have no fear, darling," he whispered, drawing my body closer to his. "I'm here. You're safe. No zombies will touch you while I hold you."

His eyes met mine and warmth flushed me from head to toe. When he smiled my resolve melted and I found the courage to turn the TV back on. It was difficult to focus with him so near, and I widened my eyes when he shifted his arm, placing his feeding hand on my chest. I didn't react, except to lay my head on his shoulder and entwine my left hand in his. Was it too naive to say that I trusted him enough?

For the rest of the episode I lay comfortably in his arms, burying my face into his shoulder when I was scared, and emerging at his urging. When it finished, Todd turned off the TV and drew my blanket over us.

That's how I fell asleep - in his arms.


	8. Badminton

**Badminton**

It was the last weekend of the holidays and my parents had insisted that I start a new sport for a fresh beginning to the new term. Netball season was over so I guess they figured that I needed a sport so I wouldn't become lazy like my sister. So, for term three, I decided to start Badminton. I set up a net in our spacious backyard and practiced for most of Saturday before realizing that I sucked. My parents had even arranged for me to go to the Badminton center in the city every Tuesday and Thursday evening and now I wanted them to cancel it all. I sucked so bad that I didn't want to go in public and be embarrassed.

I dropped my fifteenth shuttlecock and went around the yard, picking up the rest of them that I'd failed to serve. When I bent to pick up the last one another hand go there before me.

Todd tossed it in the air and caught it again. "You need some practice, darling," he grinned. I hung my head and spun the racquet around in my hand.

"It'd be too embarrassing to attempt to hit the shuttlecock in front of you," I muttered. Todd sighed and crossed the yard, picking up the other racquet and another shuttlecock.

"Come over here," he told me. I went up to him and he removed the racquet from my hand. He positioned himself behind me and curled my fingers around the racquet handle, resting his hand softly on top of mine. I sucked in a gasp at his closeness but tried to focus on what he was teaching me.

Without a word, he threw up a shuttlecock and, with both our hands, hit the shuttlecock easily over the net. A perfect serve. We did this several more times before he put down the racquet and, staying pressed against me, he ran his hands down my body, resting them on my hips. He pressed his lips to my ear and I closed my eyes, letting the sensations fill me. His lips moved down to the nape of my neck, across my jaw, and he turned me around slowly until he met my lips.

Making out with a Wraith was a whole new experience. His sharp teeth nipped at my tongue and I found it quite endearing. His hands didn't stray from my waist and I loved the way he respected me. I bundled my hands in his hair and lost myself in the sensations of having him touch me.

Eventually, I felt his kisses become lighter and I judged that we'd kissed for enough time. I pulled away and smiled up at him, loving it when he smiled back.

"Would you like some one-on-one?" he asked, tilting his head. I nodded and stepped away from him, noting the disappointment on his face when I did so. We each picked up a racquet and stood on opposite sides to the net. He served first, and I enjoyed hitting it back and laughing when he missed it. "Dang it!" he exclaimed, reaching down and picking up another.

Our games were short, but sometimes we got in a dozen hits. I knew it would take practice to get it right, but if I did every training session at home with Todd, then I was definitely looking forward to it.


	9. Todd The Chef

**Todd the Chef**

I blew a strand of hair from my face and kicked the oven closed impatiently before crossing the kitchen and checking the chicken in the barbecue just outside the window. It annoyed me that dinner had to be perfect; even when I was cooking it unwillingly. Stupid parents. They didn't understand.

My sister entered the kitchen and grinned at me while holding up her phone.

"The new chef of the family," she giggled. "It's a pity you can't be driving around town isn't it?"

I felt an urge to slap her, but turned it into a glare.

"Shut it and leave me alone," I growled, "or you'll be making dessert."

Her eyes widened. She knew I would follow up on my threat and she hated cooking. Without another word she turned and darted back to her room.

With her gone, I turned my attention to the carrots and peas on the bench and groaned. Why did my parents have to pick the Friday afternoon to have to work late? They knew I always dropped friends home in my car, and since it was the end of the first week of term three I already had an assignment to start. That dumb excuse for a sister wasn't doing anything except watching TV and Facebooking, but no. She sweet talked her way out of it and I'm stuck with cooking dinner and dessert.

His presence is soothing and he covers my hand with his own.

"Do not stress, darling," he said softly. "I will make dessert and you can focus on dinner."

"Do you even know what I'm making?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For dinner there's chicken on the barbecue, potato bake in the oven and vegetables in front of you. Dessert is chocolate mousse with whipped cream. And yes I can cook."

"I'm impressed."

Todd smiled easily and moved to where I'd set up the ingredients and equipment for dessert and started to work. I turned my attention to the vegetables and began to chop.

Time passed quicker with Todd helping me and every time our hands brushed together I blushed, remembering how he'd kissed me earlier on in the week.

We'd finished dinner by the time my parents' car pulled into the driveway. I took Todd's hand, looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me," I murmured, standing on my tip-toes and kissing him gently.

"No problem," he grinned, squeezing my hand and letting go. I smiled and went to greet my parents. When I looked back he was gone.

"Todd the Chef," I giggled to myself. It had a ring to it.


	10. A Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand**

For the weekend I decided to stay at my Uncle's house. I called ahead, told my parents where I was going, packed my bags, made sure the 'P' plates were on my care and drove the three hours to get there.

My Uncle was grateful for the company. He was unmarried and didn't have any children so he worked on fixing up the piles of junk that were his five acres alone. There was a lot of cleaning up to do and he let me help.

All of Saturday was spent clearing pipes from the back paddock, loading them onto his Ute and storing them away. We had toast for dinner and slept in a tent.

Sunday was worse. My Uncle went into town and I got to work re-fencing the back paddock. I had to remove the original rusting fences and replace it with new posts and wire. It wouldn't bother me except that it was so freaking hard.

"Here, let me help."

I stepped aside from the post that refused to budge and allowed Todd to pull it out. It was good that he'd come because I needed help. I wasn't the strongest person when it came to doing stuff like this.

We made a good team, Todd and I. He would pull out the old posts, stick in the new ones and pile it all up while I wound wire around the posts and tied it off securely. Time passed quickly again like it always did when Todd was around and I found myself blinking at a finished paddock and a beautiful sunset.

"You work harder than any Wraith Queen I know," Todd said. "I'm glad you're mine."

"So am I," I grinned. "You treat me better than any human male ever has and you give me a helping hand when I need one."

"Yet I am what your subconscious desires." He raised an eyebrow.

"And it desires something so completely out of my reach."

Todd winked. "I might not be as out of reach as you think." He took my hand, squeezed it, and turned, disappearing into the long grass. I headed back to the house, certain that if I tried to follow him, he would be gone.


	11. Watching Over Me

**Watching Over Me**

Parties on weeknights were a bad idea, especially since it was a school night. Since my sister had come to this party I was her designated driver. Not that I minded. Seriously, what was attractive about puking and passing out in front of everybody? I certainly didn't want to be taken advantage of by some loser because I was saving myself for marriage.

"This is some party huh?"

A random dude had siddled up to me, seeing my stony face as a challenge. He looked to be a couple of years younger than me and not much of a looker. No human boy was as attractive as... Todd. Yep. I would die alone.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm the designated driver," I told him, shifting my attention. Realizing that he wouldn't get anything from me, he left me alone.

My eyes narrowed as I saw my sister being led away from the dance floor by a guy in my grade. I knew this guy. He had a reputation for preying on drunk girls and being brutal with them. My sister was clearly drunk and I felt a surge of protectiveness as I crossed the room to get her. There had been a couple of months when I had been the reckless party animal, but no more. I had responsibilities now.

Todd fell into step beside me and confidence filled me as we approached them.

"Sis, we're going home," I said sharply. She frowned and tried to go to me, but he held her.

"Maybe you'd like to provide some action too," he said lazily. Todd got there before me and slammed his feeding hand into the guy's chest. His eyes rolled into his head and he passed out on the floor.

"No one messes with my woman," Todd snarled. We supported my sister between us, tucked her in the back seat (Todd sat in the front) and I drove us home.

When my sister was tucked in bed a wave of tiredness washed over me. I crossed to where my sister's couch was and sat down. Todd sat beside me and pulled me down so that my head was in his lap and my body was all on the couch.

He didn't say anything - just stroked my hair. We watched over my sister as she slept and I fell asleep in Todd's lap. Strangely though, when I woke up, he was still there and still stroking my hair.

Todd was watching over me too.


	12. The Job

**The Job**

Todd sat down on my bed, his beautiful golden eyes watching me, framed by that gorgeous starburst tattoo of his. I spun around on my spinny chair and sighed, reaching forward and clasping his hands in my own.

"Tell me what's wrong, darling," he murmured, stroking his thumb over my hand. I realized that this was my first time just talking with him and it lightened my mood slightly.

"My parents want me to get a job in fast food," I said distastefully, "but that's not what I want to do and they don't realize it. I want to go into movie production or something that has to do with science fiction."

Todd pulled me over and sat me in his lap. I found myself enjoying his closeness and the comfort it brought me.

"Don't work in fast food, darling," he told me. "Tell me what you wish to work as and I can make it happen."

"What happens if I start to rely on you and then you leave me?"

"I will only leave when you no longer need nor believe in me."

"Okay. I wish to do work experience on a good sci-fi movie set. Make it happen."

Todd tilted his head. "Check your email. It contains information about your work experience. If you impress the producers they might employ you."

I hugged him so tightly that he stopped breathing. Todd was my best friend. No, he was more than a friend. I wasn't even sure what to call this.

As soon as I let go he claimed my lips with endless gentle kisses and I returned them without hesitation. Then it was me kissing him and he was replying with a gentle passion. My heart burned and I was disappointed when we parted.

"Thank you," I said breathlessly. "I needed that."

Todd grinned wolfishly and tapped his nose.

"I know everything that you need, and right now you need a massage."

He began to grind his hands into my shoulders and I relaxed in his arms, smiling like a lunatic.

_Oh yeah, _I thought. _I could get used to this._


	13. Smashed By A Wave

**Smashed By A Wave**

Going to the beach on Saturday was the best way to begin the weekend. Lying on the sand during a cloudless day and surrounded by friends, I had to agree. Especially since it was mid-winter and the sun was keeping me warm.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look hot in a bikini?" one guy asked me. I shook my head and he grinned. "Well you do."

I fought to not roll my eyes at him and glanced away. He seemed to sense my annoyance and turned his attention elsewhere. I didn't want to go into another teenage relationship after my first one had fallen to shambles a year ago. My ex and his stupid ego.

My eyes found something that turned my thoughts away from my bonehead ex. Todd the Wraith was pulling me to my feet with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Hello, darling," he grinned, turning and pulling me with him towards the water. With a start, I realized that he was only wearing pants, leaving his chest bare. Oh. My. Gosh. He was attractive.

We dived into the ocean, laughing and splashing. It seemed like we were in our own little world. None of my friends even glanced over.

Todd somehow got me in a headlock and he laughed until we were both smashed over by a wave. We rolled over in the water and stood up together, laughing and soaked.

He seized me and kissed me with a sudden ferocity, pulling me close to his body. My head spun at the sensations of his cold lips and his warm tongue, and the feeling of our bare skin rubbing together. The pleasure was enough to make my head explode and I would have fallen if he wasn't holding me so tightly.

By the time he let go we were panting and I realized that we were waist deep in water. Our eyes met and a wave crashed into us, knocking us down.

I floundered in the salt water but by the time I got up, Todd was gone. A pang of disappointment sounded in my chest and I made my way over to my friends, lying back down in the sand. No one noticed me until I'd lain down, and when they did they frowned at my giddy smile, unable to guess what I was thinking.

_I think I love Todd, _I thought. As soon as it formed I realized it was true, and my smile grew wider.


	14. Obstacle Course

**Obstacle Course**

HPE had never been one of my absolute favourite classes; mainly because we did stupid sports like water polo and gAyFL. There was nothing wrong with good old-fashioned obstacle courses and bush walking.

It was a real pity that we'd never had a chance to practice, because the teacher decided to be smart and announce that we would be doing a challenging obstacle course.

The class stood there shuffling their feet, heads bowed, unwilling to be the first to attempt.

"You can do it, darling. I'll guide you."

I stepped forward with Todd and accepted the challenge. Nervously, I stood at the start line, staring at the rock wall several metres in front of me. Todd darted forward and began to climb, showing me the way. My eyes watched him move and when the whistle blew I followed him, forging on through the path he'd made. If I'd done it any other way it would be impossible.

There was a rope at the top and I grabbed it and swung down to another platform.

"Let go!" Todd shouted. I did and landed on the small platform. Then I began to swing across the monkey bars, grimacing about how far apart the bars were, but Todd was holding my legs so I wouldn't fall. There was a layer of wire in front of me and I almost tripped over it.

"Get down and crawl," Todd commanded. That's what I did. The last obstacle was a large group of blocks of wood balanced on other blocks.

"Some are stable and some aren't," Todd explained. "I'll point out the stable ones." I nodded and followed his instructions without hesitation. "Left foot forward, right foot right and forward, left right, right forward, left right."

His instructions went on until I left the blocks and crossed the finish line. People began to cheer and the teacher shook his head in disbelief.

"She was the first person to ever try the course," he muttered.

One person stood out from the rest. Todd touched my shoulder and smiled proudly.

"I knew you could do it," he said. Unable to reply, I smiled. He dropped his arm and stepped away. My vision of him was obscured for a second and then he was gone. Thoughts of Todd filled my head as I turned to watched the next person attempt the course.


	15. Safe And Sound

**Safe And Sound**

I got home from Badminton late on Thursday evening and was surprised to find that the house was deserted. After parking my car and going inside I found a note saying that my parents were at a school thing with my sister about her school camp and dinner was in the fridge.

Once I'd unpacked my school stuff I heated leftover curry in the microwave and went to the lounge to eat it. Fatigue filled my body and I checked my email while I ate, re-reading the email saying that I had work experience on a sci-fi movie set every Saturday and Sunday for six months. Todd knew how to work his magic.

I closed up my computer and had just finished eating when the front doorknob rattled. It was locked, but I began to panic when the lock clicked.

Two figures dressed in black entered the house and froze when they saw me. Somehow my brain processed that we were being robbed and the robbers didn't realize that someone would be home. They exchanged a glance and started toward me, but I lunged forward, surprising them enough to stop in their tracks. One threw a half-hearted punch and I ducked it easily, thrusting the heel of my hand up under their jaw, snapping their head back and sending them tumbling to the ground.

The other one stepped forward and struck me and I fell back, winded. They loomed over me with clenched fists and was about to hit me again when they were thrown aside.

Todd slammed his feeding hand onto the robber's chest until they passed out. Snarling, Todd punched the robber in the face and turned to me.

"The police are on their way," he told me. "You'll be fine."

The fear that had filled me evaporated as Todd reached out and helped me to my feet. He pressed me against his body for a split second the held me at arms' length, running a finger down the side of my face where the robber had hit me.

"I hate it when people hurt you," he whispered. I leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"With you around I'm as safe as I'll ever be," I replied, smiling. Todd let me go and there was a knock on the door. I turned and saw a policeman walk through the door. When I turned back Todd was gone.

"Looks like you had a real tough time," the policeman commented.

"I'm safe and sound now," I replied. _Because of Todd._


	16. Lost And Found

**Lost And Found**

I was dropping a friend home from school when her mother gave her some distressing information.

"The dog has run away!" her mother cried as soon as we pulled up. My friend loved her small Jack Russell more than anything else and she turned to me, begging for my help searching. Since she was the last person I dropped off and because I was a loyal friend, I agreed.

We got out of the car and went in opposite directions, trying to narrow down the search. I called out its name and whistled, but no adorable brown eyes and ears appeared.

"Does it have any favourite hiding places?"

Todd fell into step with me, his hair and coat billowing out behind him, looking utterly magnificent. I tore my mind from thoughts of his naked skin and focussed on the task at hand.

"The dog is afraid of cars, so it stands to reason that it'll avoid roads and traffic." I wracked my brains for any place nearby without traffic. "There's three parks down until the end of the road and they're all pretty secluded. It could be in one of them."

"What gender is it?"

"A she."

"Then we best call it 'she' and not 'it'."

We went to the first park and poked around for a bit, but there was no sign of her. It was the same with the second one, but the third one was a dog park so we were more optimistic.

"Can you see it?" he asked.

"I thought we were saying 'her'."

"My apologies. Can you see her?"

"Yes actually."

All of the sudden, my friend's dog ran up to me, wagging her tail. I bent down, smiling, and picked her up. The dog squirmed and wriggled in my arms and I smiled up at Todd.

"You're a genius. How did you know she was here?"

"I didn't know; your subconscious did," he replied, leaning forward and nipping my nose with his teeth. That made me giggle and he ran in front of me while we made our way back to the house. My friend and her mother were ecstatic when I gave them back their dog. I accepted their thanks and dinner invitation and went back to my car. To my surprise, Todd sat in the passenger seat.

"Let's go home," he grinned.


	17. Falsely Accused

**Falsely Accused**

It was my last weekend before beginning work experience. My parents weren't too keen because I wasn't paid, but they knew it would open up more opportunities in the movie industry for my future career in film.

I decided to do a bit of shopping that morning so I drove down to the shopping center. Once parked I made my way into the main supermarket and browsed around for food. Since I wasn't hungry I decided to get the food last.

There were a few things I had to get. My sister needed pens and a new book and my parents needed various clothing items. I wandered around for a while, getting all the necessary things and taking them to the car before dragging my feet towards the supermarket.

At home we were almost out of milk, chicken stock and pasta. I made sure I'd gotten those before moving onto stuff like fruit and bread.

In no time my trolley was full and I loitered around the chocolate aisle, debating whether or not to buy some chocolate. While I was deciding I pulled some TicTac's from my pocket, popped one in my mouth and tucked them back in my pocket. A second later I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, facing an employee of the supermarket. He looked at me with suspicion written all over his face and I involuntarily took a step back, only to have his grip on me tighten.

"I saw that," he hissed. "Give me the TicTac's and I won't report you for shoplifting."

"They're mine," I frowned. "I bought them weeks ago."

"That's what they all say," he replied. "Come with me out back."

"But-"

Before I could continue he let go and walked away with a dazed expression on his face. I turned and smiled at Todd.

"Thank you," I said. He smiled back.

"You're welcome," he replied.

I decided not to get chocolate and pushed my trolley to the counter where I paid for everything. Todd helped me carry everything back to the car and load it into the boot.

"I don't like being falsely accused," I said as I got into the car. "Thank you for helping me."

Todd climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. "It was my pleasure, darling," he replied. "You know I hate to see you in trouble."

He reached across and held my hand for the rest of the way home.


	18. Game On

**Game On**

My eyes widened as I saw the huge horse that I was going to ride. It was huge. This wasn't what I'd pictured when I'd asked my friend to let me ride her horse. Maybe I'd exaggerated by saying that I had ridden before.

But it was too late to back out now. I tightened the helmet around my head and took the reins from my friend, proceeding to mount. Swallowing nervously, I kicked the horse with my heels in the stirrups and he started forward in a slow walk. My hips moved in an unfamiliar rhythm and my hands tightened around the reins. Then I felt a warmth behind me.

"Relax, darling," Todd whispered in my ear, "and remember everything you know about horse-riding."

It was hard to focus with him so close - his body pressed against mine, his legs sliding along mine, his arms reaching out and covering my hands and his warm breath in my ear - but somehow I managed it. I sat up straight, pushed my heels down and held the reins off the saddle.

"Good," Todd told me, moving his hands off mine and placing them on my waist. i took a deep breath and pushed away all distractions, focussing all my thoughts on not falling off.

Without warning, the horse bolted. My feet flew from the stirrups and I lost my grip. Todd and I were yanked from the saddle and we tumbled to the ground, his body cushioning my fall. The horse planted its hooves in the ground and came to a sudden stop, almost catapulting into the ground.

I was uninjured from the fall and twisted around to face Todd. There was a fire in his eyes and he rolled over so that I was underneath him, kissing my enthusiastically. I closed my eyes and was about to respond when I head my friend shouting.

We parted and shot to our feet. She raced up, grabbing the reins and facing me.

"That was a nasty fall," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, my eyes glued on Todd. He was miming chopping off the horses head and I laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how much of a rush it was," I replied, remembering my fear. She smiled and stroked her horse's nose.

"Would you like another go?" she asked.

"You bet I would," I replied, grinning cheekily at Todd. His lips found my ear.

"Game on."


	19. Nasty Fall

**Nasty Fall**

Geography excursions were normally the worst thing ever, but this one was good.

My class was trekking through the rainforest marking out the different plant types. There were the canopy trees at the very top that got all the sun, the vines or creepers that grew up trees looking for sun, the shrubbery that had big leaves to catch more sun and moss and fungi.

Our job was to record the numbers of each, sketch out all the tracks in the forest and mark where the different plant types were. At the end of the day out page would be covered in lines and numbers.

We paired off and I was with one of my good friends. She and I separated ourselves from the main horde and went off on our own, paying most of our attention to the paper. Since I was so focussed, I didn't realize we'd wandered away from each other and weren't in hearing distance.

"Cooo-eee!" I cried. There was no reply and I began to panic. I was supposed to stay with my partner and not get lost, and it seemed that I'd accidentally disobeyed that order. The panic set in, my breathing quickened, my heart beat faster and I felt very small among the old trees in the rainforest.

I felt his hand slide into mine and I calmed immediately.

"You're not lost, darling," Todd said. "You know the way. It's what you've been doing for the past hour. Just follow the trail and you'll be fine."

His voice soothed me and we walked along the track. We moved along a ridge and Todd cried out in alarm. I glanced up at him and the ground beneath me fell away. Leaves went up my pants as I slid down a hill, feet-first, clutching my book against my chest with wide eyes. Todd jumped off the track and ran down after me, but I was too fast for him.

Eventually my feet hit a tree and I jerked to a stop. Todd caught up and scooped me into his arms. I was scared and sore and I just wanted to find my class again.

His hands felt along my body, looking for injuries, stopping at my ankle.

"You've jarred your ankle," he said quickly. "We need to get you to a teacher ASAP."

I couldn't feel it, but I let him carry me through the rainforest. We were away from the tracks and only Todd's excellent sense of direction brought us back to the main group. He set me down and I hopped along beside him, the pain beginning to poke through. It was a nasty fall and we both knew it.

"Please get better soon, darling," he pleaded. I smiled weakly at him and approached the group of teachers. My partner was with them looking panicked.

"There you are!" she cried. The teachers sat me down and fixed up my ankle.

Todd watched on, worry in his stance and eyes.


	20. Crazy Children

**Crazy Children**

As part of my participation in the social action committee myself and three other members went to the local kindergarten and helped out for half a school day every few weeks. There was a roster, and this time it was my turn.

The young children screamed and stamped around me while the others tried to enforce order. I'd never particularly liked children because every time I was around them, somehow or other I ended up accidentally hurting one and they would cry and I would get in trouble.

This one kid was running around me, kicking and punching and jeering at me. It took every shred of my self-control to not twist his ear around and make his squeal and cry. How I hated whiny kids.

Todd touched my shoulder.

"Maybe you should try going with them instead of fighting them," he suggested.

"How do you propose I do that?"

"Take them outside and play tiggy; promise them a story and food if they behave."

I stood up and walked outside. Heads turned as I yelled out for attention.

"We're playing tiggy!" I yelled. "First three people to me are it!"

After they were all outside and paying attention, it was easy to point to three people and let them all run around like crazy people. I watched for a moment, before the other three members ran up to supervise, and went back inside. Todd was waiting for me.

"See how much easier it is?" he said. "Now we should pick a story and fruit for when the kids get tired."

We wandered around the bookshelves for a bit before picking out a book and we got out some chopped fruit from the kindergarten fridge. It took half an hour for the kids to become tired and come inside. They demolished the food and all sat down for a story. Todd held my hand as I read and his confidence became my confidence. I knew not to expect an apology from the midget kid who hit me but I couldn't stop sneaking glares at him. Like all little kids, he feigned innocence and I had to pretend it never happened.

"Be calm, darling," Todd whispered after I'd finished reading and the others were leading the kids in craft. "You look like a Wraith Queen when you're angry and I much prefer you as a human."

I chuckled and fiddled with his hair. He made a noise and I swear he was purring.

What would i do without him?


	21. Forgetting My Birthday

**Forgetting My Birthday**

It was an unintentional custom in my family to forget birthdays, so when I turned eighteen it was no surprise that the day turned out like any other. I wasn't one of those people who made their birthday's public, so none of my friends knew.

That morning I woke up, got dressed, had breakfast and went to school. It was an average day without any cake and I went home. There, I did my homework, had dinner, read a book and went to bed.

At about midnight my sister came in and woke me up.

"Happy Birthday," she said, then left.

I couldn't get to sleep after that. A couple of hours of tossing and turning passed and I was still wide awake. Sleep still seemed far off until Todd climbed into bed with me.

His hands stroked my hair and one snaked down to curl around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. I snuggled happily in his arms and ran my finger along the outline of his feeding slit. He shivered in exquisite pleasure and I knew that I wouldn't sleep for a while. I couldn't sleep without showing him what he meant to me.

It turned out that I only got a few hours sleep, but it was very deep so I woke up refreshed. My body ached and I became convinced that Todd was more than a manifestation of my subconscious. The pain and pleasure had been real. There must be something he's not telling me.

My confusion increased when I entered the kitchen and found my family all together and a cake. They burst out into 'Happy Birthday' and I couldn't help but laugh.

"We remembered after you went to bed," my mother exclaimed. I was enveloped in a forest of hugs and I felt Todd's gentle hand on my back.

"Happy Birthday, darling," he whispered, but when I twisted my head he was gone. The way his breath touched my ear reminded me of the way he'd panted into it last night.

I pushed thoughts of Todd from my mind and focussed on my family. They gave me a new book and jacket and I loved them for it. We had a breakfast of cake and sat together for the first time in a long time. I was almost sad to have to leave for school.

My sister spread the word that it had been my birthday and I received a lot of congratulations for being eighteen and able to drink. It clicked that for some reason I didn't belong here.

Todd would tell me next time I saw him.


	22. Seeking The Truth

**Seeking The Truth**

I paced my room, angry and agitated, waiting for Todd to appear and help me. Sure enough, minutes later he did.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked. I rounded on him and narrowed my eyes.

"You're real, yet you're not real. I can see you, but no one else can. You know exactly what I want and you know me better than anyone else. What the hell is going on?"

His innocence was feigned and he knew that I knew it was. I realized that he looked nervous and was trying to cover it up.

"I'm both a figment of your imagination and manifestation of your subconscious. I'm real to you and no one else can see or hear me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm part of your mind."

It was a lame excuse and he knew it. I didn't believe him.

"Tell me the truth," I said quietly.

"I can't," he replied, an edge of desperation creeping into his voice. "You're not old enough. There's still six months to wait."

"Six months is nothing!" I shouted. "I am eighteen years old! If you're a part of my mind then what the hell was last night!? Am I going insane or something!?"

Todd hung his head. "I wish it had been longer before you noticed. Last night I let my guard down. You're my drug - my entire reason for living. You will hate me for this, but you have to understand that I couldn't lose you."

"So I'm crazy."

"No, you're not. Please, forgive me, darling. I did it because I love you."

Before i could reply, he disappeared. The next thing I knew was blackness.


	23. Learning The Truth

**Learning The Truth**

There was a dim light as my eyes opened and I felt like I'd never used them before. My bones cracked as I wriggled and I realized that I was in an enclosed space.

The pod I was in slid out of the wall with a hiss. It's lid opened and I found myself in a small room with one other pod, a computer, a door and a couch. Todd sat on the couch watching me.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting up gingerly.

"A hundred years ago the Wraith came to Earth and embraced human culture. Some human women even took Wraith as mates and together we formed a working society. There was a group of humans that opposed the Wraith and your parents were part of that group. Thirty-six and a half years ago your parents were killed and I was assigned to search their house. I found a newborn baby, days old, and took it under my wing. That baby was you. I raised and taught you and we were two halves of a whole. Just after you turned eighteen we kindled more than friendship and were due to be married. Eighteen years ago you were involved in an accident that caused serious brain damage and you lost everything - your knowledge, skills and memories. You were back at square one. I couldn't bear to lose you, so I brought you here. You've spent the last eighteen years in that pod while your mind matured and your body did not. I watched over you until I couldn't bear to anymore, so I went into the other pod. I could touch you and love you again. I just thought... if I let you out early and explained... you might forgive me. For your sake, I only appeared when you needed me.

Todd hung his head and I stood up and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you," I said softly, taking his hand, "and I forgive you. It must have been hard for you, but you should know that I love you. I've loved you since you kissed me in that forest, and I don't blame you for what you did. Just thought you should know."

Without a word he raised his right hand and pressed it to my chest. I felt my body become six months younger to match my mind... and something else too. My mind was flooded with images and I realized that they were memories. Todd clutching a newborn baby in a darkened room. Todd tobogganing down a snowy hill with a young girl in his lap. Todd lowering a young teenage girl into a cave filled with jewels. Todd showing a teenage girl how to work a Dart. Todd dancing with the same girl below the stars and kissing her. Todd lying in bed with the girl, listening to her heartbeat under her naked skin. Todd screaming with anger and sobbing over the unconscious body of a girl in a hospital bed.

That girl was me, and I realized the depth of the passion we shared.

"I love you," he whispered, burying his face into my hair.

"I love you too," I replied, squeezing the hand I still held. "Take me home."

We stood up together and Todd led me outside to a beautiful sunrise, a new day and a fresh start.


End file.
